Single-pole waterproof connectors, in particular for applications in the photovoltaics industry, are typically provided with an electric cable by crimping the cable to a contact element. Crimping requires a special tool for fabricating the crimp connection. Furthermore, once a crimp connection is fabricated, it is no longer detachable.
From DE 196 13 557, a clamp with a flexible spring is known. Here, the flexible spring is shaped in a relatively complex manner and, in any case, a relatively high force must be applied to close the clamp. On the other side, the load arm is relatively long and the clamp is relatively large and difficult to handle. A further disadvantage is that the conductor end can only be inserted with the contact clamp being open. Moreover, in case of a tensile load, a force component acting on the load arm in the direction of the opening is generated, whereby a high pre-load is required or the contact reliability may be affected. Also, the clamp is prepared for plugging onto a bus bar and is not suited for single contacting.
Usually, electrical connectors are composed of separate individual components. After applying and fastening a cable end in one of the components, the individual parts must be connected to one another to form a unit which electrically insulates the conductor from the outside and protects from moisture.